Good Girls Don't Make History
Good Girls Don't Make History is the 101st episode of WWE Total Divas and the 1st in Season 8. Summary As WrestleMania 34 approaches, tensions run high as the pressure comes down to the women's division; Nia comes to terms with how much is riding on her upcoming singles match; Brie entrusts Nattie with her Birdiebee products, and Paige has a hard time dealing with her recent injury that ended her wrestling career. Recap Paige returns to the Total Divas cast at the best possible time for the Women’s division and the worst possible time for Paige: Between the Women’s Evolution, a trio of matches at WrestleMania and the signing of Ronda Rousey, the ladies have never been a bigger or more important part of WWE. Unfortunately, the former Divas Champion is nursing a neck injury that is about to force her into retirement, and nobody knows that but her. So, the Season 8 (!) premiere becomes a cautionary tale of sorts about overcompensation, where the ladies — Paige in particular — attempt to solve a problem in such a bull-in-a-china-shop way that two more pop up in its place. It’s the worst possible time for that, too: The season opens during the week of WrestleMania 34, which is shaping up to be a career-defining night for some of the women in the cast — in particular Nia Jax, who is challenging for the Raw Women’s Title. Nobody has any time for drama, but Paige, who doesn’t have a match, has the opposite problem: She has too much time on her hands. She decides to fill it up with a bunch of touristy activities (swamp tour!) meant to give her some quality time with Jax, who she’s bonded with on Raw. The only problem is Nia’s got her hands full; she wants her match to be as monumental of a moment as Rousey’s debut on the same show, and she’s been training like a madwoman to make it happen. So she misses out on the plans, and Paige isn’t pleased; she thinks Nia has no desire to be friends with someone who’s hurt. This, of course, is insane, and Nia tells her as much, so their fight is short-lived. But Jax is nothing if not understanding: Paige had seemingly settled her future at 19 by signing with WWE, can’t wrap her brain around the idea that it’s over and is trying to latch on to anything she can. Ironically, Nia’s going through the same thing — WrestleMania is going to be the biggest moment of her career, and she doesn’t want to be in anybody else’s shadow — and, amazingly, so is Natalya, who overpromotes The Bella Twins’ Birdiebee booth by promising meet-and-greets with the twins to anybody who buys their swag. Of course, everybody has to find a way to get their personal business back under control very quickly. Nia must mend fences with Paige. Brie Bella, who’s now the Birdiebee president (much to Nikki Bella’s skepticism) needs solve the minor PR crisis Nattie causes by telling her friend to chill out. And Paige has to find a more constructive way to cope with her retirement. Which she does. Paige makes one last-ditch effort that doubles as a tourist activity (she buys a voodoo doll, which puts off the devoutly religious Naomi) and more or less decides to accept that whatever is coming will be coming, and she’ll be okay no matter what. After all, it’s WrestleMania week. There’s no time to feel sorry for yourself. Image gallery 001_td801_fullshow_ipv.00128--1279880fef0d367459d30237ad15d844.jpg 002_td801_fullshow_ipv.00191--5f652aef81877b21014c0e7a2267e86b.jpg 003_td801_fullshow_ipv.00192--5a1771ded8e9893ea75b7637517b9a00.jpg 004_td801_fullshow_ipv.00206--612af8eec4403ae9955d53e64f0de5c0.jpg 005_td801_fullshow_ipv.00218--2b9e78ad34bfcc424d61342af81f6660.jpg 006_td801_fullshow_ipv.00250--54181c57f5e7c3638592d0c7189db779.jpg 007_td801_fullshow_ipv.00263--6e9e540b38bb1c3b016177ab10acea5a.jpg 008_td801_fullshow_ipv.00318--3c933fb3ec8860fe0590e26649711d7a.jpg 009_td801_fullshow_ipv.00332--721008beef55338238678a430204d4ff.jpg 010_td801_fullshow_ipv.00392--64da490bbe6afd30e32977d00cc6df05.jpg 011_td801_fullshow_ipv.00406--5766930e58a16198e6c9713a831873f0.jpg 012_td801_fullshow_ipv.00444--46bd00d80b01f2c838016d51b23cfd8b.jpg 013_td801_fullshow_ipv.00504--f70cfd46a8ca4d092e7a18c3d8f2082b.jpg 014_td801_fullshow_ipv.00506--38d3d48e9d5021074324833dd27ff56a.jpg 015_td801_fullshow_ipv.00534--724cf8ab20cfb5f82bf69e01bde838a6.jpg 016_td801_fullshow_ipv.00553--19d533643766f9e78b6b05d22fd1013e.jpg 017_td801_fullshow_ipv.00562--36854ba3c7b56133fc28e59b51ac1a50.jpg 018_td801_fullshow_ipv.00588--4f705fbeecb4348e2e523a1b371bc370.jpg 019_td801_fullshow_ipv.00619--044c4f9cbb3b3b12ca3266eaf68a0d76.jpg 020_td801_fullshow_ipv.00622--b1f9745c281268afe70de0522a1f8c6d.jpg 021_td801_fullshow_ipv.00669--d17594f1815e6e8d7e8be306da3c1c6a.jpg 022_td801_fullshow_ipv.00679--8fb6b88e806e1bc2c93c939065435ac3.jpg 023_td801_fullshow_ipv.00757--efaea8307dfbda0be4cd7173a9a6d67a.jpg 024_td801_fullshow_ipv.00764--87868674cbdf2a1ee851fd5aaf72baeb.jpg 025_td801_fullshow_ipv.00779--6c72a760e3897dbfc0f371637be08180.jpg 026_td801_fullshow_ipv.00793--ab02fec8c2147b51cf00a22f1bc04150.jpg 027_td801_fullshow_ipv.00827--54cb8c9436cdf55d8854f21543e421f1.jpg 028_td801_fullshow_ipv.00837--8fded5cc9780c5a17c3d5bd3f05b3c67.jpg 029_td801_fullshow_ipv.00866--c8ca2addcbc08808b17347c787992dce.jpg 030_td801_fullshow_ipv.00878--e0f9dadc6f9d74958b75fc7be369eb51.jpg 031_td801_fullshow_ipv.00912--0586c6490bdabf888a135bea7ed6d00f.jpg 032_td801_fullshow_ipv.00914--94fb2a6b662910cc19c22ebadc9af6c5.jpg 033_td801_fullshow_ipv.00934--55418a2e36ff9cdf718dea6477b3763f.jpg 034_td801_fullshow_ipv.01032--2703e77b63d32d65511cebbf9691ec32.jpg 036_td801_fullshow_ipv.01193--bfb2600fb3edbfa415cca73e865ef860.jpg 037_td801_fullshow_ipv.01197--fab7b59c11da699655ca5c4101bad33f.jpg 038_td801_fullshow_ipv.01220--ff202d59b292f17e2c29d830ea9c4267.jpg 039_td801_fullshow_ipv.01246--081405e87be336a7d52f3c3b5411a797.jpg 040_td801_fullshow_ipv.01251--57f18fd5f66ca756c2e892131827d811.jpg 041_td801_fullshow_ipv.01298--19864a87cab74fe0d91189577a8c1da6.jpg 042_td801_fullshow_ipv.01308--850bda1b194bc387f2e505ec05450200.jpg 043_td801_fullshow_ipv.01344--dc192850a9e5141f0ff36255720a2f57.jpg 044_td801_fullshow_ipv.01405--2cb947f462d4bd16aa5d8f84600d9a1d.jpg 045_td801_fullshow_ipv.01414--34d74f89d88c0e3243aa8fcf290c602c.jpg 046_td801_fullshow_ipv.01419--4b49a53f8a4fe436c1d166eee335c8df.jpg 047_td801_fullshow_ipv.01514--9602bb74a172089b045c243b7e271c19.jpg 048_td801_fullshow_ipv.01528--cd56c0f543b6194aba0c81a1adb66197.jpg 049_td801_fullshow_ipv.01554--a811f4eb04db2b153acf753c3892a058.jpg 050_td801_fullshow_ipv.01566--098875dfaa2984e8596bf35b7a93cede.jpg 051_td801_fullshow_ipv.01575--88db57dbf780fca44ba520bed51be588.jpg 052_td801_fullshow_ipv.01614--0f0a28246de155a69f542dd323a3c201.jpg 053_td801_fullshow_ipv.01619--4f9a45de8121cf26db86202898eba021.jpg 054_td801_fullshow_ipv.01725--134e8f337e98c0c114c969e9b8b022ba.jpg 055_td801_fullshow_ipv.01729--585f2e396506d61f8e965a32a15f065a.jpg 056_td801_fullshow_ipv.01776--2715913fe11d2fa9827ef21a9f8ca6ba.jpg 057_td801_fullshow_ipv.01779--376492d7e526e99ea6d5aa37856f8807.jpg 058_td801_fullshow_ipv.01796--9ba8384e63bf56c21bd5745e19b8d218.jpg 059_td801_fullshow_ipv.01810--2f1e2fa9864c35d01d73c0ab72ceba7d.jpg 060_td801_fullshow_ipv.01898--584b57c5a85ec72668c56b2c31c82fec.jpg 061_td801_fullshow_ipv.01899--f62c24736f104864ae07e997a68dce4a.jpg 062_td801_fullshow_ipv.02043--de0a3636ee1c95069481d4bc098ff1cb.jpg 063_td801_fullshow_ipv.02053--c7ed2c398b505be978a4f9c31078c131.jpg 064_td801_fullshow_ipv.02136--3c4ab9509fa941b916f8beee1c22f340.jpg 065_td801_fullshow_ipv.02179--580478d82fe4b3b703edd6c38dcee19d.jpg 066_td801_fullshow_ipv.02268--9c40cac3ec70f686027e784c8b88482d.jpg 067_td801_fullshow_ipv.02288--9301d18939f6ac925c926867a6182d25.jpg 068_td801_fullshow_ipv.02295--6e43abbe95546a0a22b3880f350046c0.jpg 069_td801_fullshow_ipv.02359--747605a747b0413c5fd545d1049c74bb.jpg 070_td801_fullshow_ipv.02375--0d2e6038a5fa053e7b89d85a0c2371c4.jpg 071_td801_fullshow_ipv.02419--09d5daac15328abe5b1d8974463c02e6.jpg Category:2018 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 8) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Nia Jax Category:Sonya Deville